


Darkness Rises & Light To Meet It

by KyloRing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Stormflower - Freeform, Zameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloRing/pseuds/KyloRing
Summary: 8 Scenes from The Last Jedi from Kylo Ren's POV. These are the first 2 chapters of this work. To get to the new story line after 8 you will have to jump to chapter 3.As well as post The Last Jedi Reylo shenanigans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebel_Scum1221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Scum1221/gifts).



> First fanfiction I ever wrote so it is rough. You have been warned!  
> Basically wrote this out of desperation for more Kylo/Ben POV and of course Reyloness in general.  
> All new chapters are posted to Wattpad first.

_"You have compassion for her."_

Snoke's words echoed in the darkness of his mind. The Supreme Leader has sensed something within himself that he did not dare consider.

Compassion was something the weak minded Ben Solo had and he, Kylo Ren, had destroyed Ben Solo. Broken him down, killed him with the cruelest stroke. If he was to gain power he had to erase the past.

To become one with the Dark side he had to eradicate Ben Solo from the universe. Snoke has seen this. Snoke had ordered him to kill the legendary Han Solo. The man that had abandoned Ben Solo and his mother. Left him to comfort his mother who in turn sent him away. She had been to busy in the senate rebuilding what had been destroyed. The New Republic was more important than family. They had both failed him. Left him alone with Luke Skywalker. The anger was building within him and it made him feel...empty.  
Flashbacks of the moment his father had called out to him on Starkiller Base had haunted his mind.

"Ben!"  
The voice of his father stopped him in his tracks and he turned slowly around to face him. No one had called him Ben in years and it angered him.

"Take off that mask, you don't need it!"

Kylo Ren let the anger boil upwards within him, he would need it for what was to come.

"What do you think you'll see if I do?" The mask changed his voice making it sound mechanical and sinister.

"The face of my son." Han's voice wavered. Ren had not seen his father in years. Not since he left.

Slowly, Kylo lifted the mask away revealing his now grown features to his father. Han looked startled to see him. They boyish features he had seen last were replaced with those of a grown man. No longer the innocent child he had abandoned long ago.

"Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish like his father. So I destroyed him." Ren struggled to maintain a flat tone. This confrontation was going to be harder than he expected. In fact he'd hoped to never see hi-Ben's father again. Snoke had insisted that killing Han Solo was essential to his training and gaining power through the Dark side.

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe." Han cautiously closed the gap between them.

Kylo didn't move. With every step Han took he felt something pull at him.

"But it's not true." Han continued, "My son is alive."

It pulled at him again, harder this time. "No. The supreme leader is wise." A response but also a reassurance to himself.

"Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants he will crush you."

The look Han was giving him cut him to the bone.

"You know it's true." Three more steps and Han had closed the gap between them fully. Another pull, stronger this time. Silence was all that stood between them until finally words escaped his lips.

"It's too late." Broken. He could no longer restrain himself. All he had ever wanted was for his father to come back to him and here he was trying to pull him back with him. An impossible task. Nothing could change that now. Even if he did go with him.

"No it's not. Leave here with me come home. We miss you."

The battlefield that was Ben Solo's mind pulled him back and forth. Could he really go home? Was there actually something for him there?

"I am being torn apart."

No. Things had gone too far this time. Even if he wanted to he couldn't. Only one of them could walk away from this bridge. There were dire consequences if they both walked away separate or together.

"I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?" His voice cracked and tears fell from his face. Ben Solo was shattering to pieces in front of his father for the last time. He could not save his father or himself. They would both be doomed to the same fate.

"Yes, anything." Han was eager. Ben could tell what he was thinking. This wasn't going to go the way he thought.

Ben took his lightsaber from its clip and held it out to him looking into the eyes of his father. Time stood still. Ben took the image of his father and committed it to memory.  
After was seemed like hours he took a breath and Ren ignited the lightsaber. It cut through Han Solo easily. The shock, confusion, and disappointment in Han's face broke him to his knees. As Han fell so did Kylo. 

From that moment on he had become weaker than ever before. Kylo could feel it, surely Snoke could sense it, and now the issue still remained. The Scavenger girl. Rey. Plagued him as well. Something had connected them long ago. He had seen her in his dreams and then to see her in the flesh in the forest ignited something else within him.

He felt that pull again.

__________

Anger consumed every fiber of his being. The meeting with Snoke and General Hux had not gone well. The Supreme Leader had added insult to injury. Kylo Ren held his mask in front of him. Contemplating the design he hid behind for so long. With all of his rage he slammed the helmet into the elevator wall shattering the glass casing and cracking the mask. 

Ren would not let weakness define him anymore. He would not hide behind a mask or aspire to be like Darth Vader any longer. He would cultivate his own reputation and become his own person. Master of his own story. 

Glaring at the mask, his breathing heavy, he thrusted it into the wall again and again and again. Rage fueling the outburst. Shattering the inside of the elevator and the helmet into mere pieces. 

The door opened revealing two officers who immediately stood at attention upon seeing Kylo Ren and the destruction around him. "Prepare my ship!" He growled before storming off to the hanger. 

—————

The Resistance was failing, with the number of ships that were left Kylo estimated they had maybe four hundred left. That wasn't enough to take down the First Order. He focused on the main vessel. The Tie fighters behind him stayed in formation covering his back. Not that he needed it. 

Moving in closer he saw a chance to deal damage to their hanger. With a few well aimed shots he could easily take out all of their X Wings. Taking the opening he spun avoiding incoming fire and steadied his fighter. Engaging his missiles he took the shot, flying out of the way before the hanger erupted into flames. Decimating what little of their fleet that had left.

That would keep them from fighting back. Speeding up he passed the window to their command center, circling back around he aimed his missiles once again. 

Then. 

Stopped.

Everything stood still. Something pulled at him again. This time it was different, it was...

His mother. Leia. She was in that center of the ship and something reached out and connected them. Kylo's breathing slowed his thumb over the trigger that would end this. 

End the Resistance. 

End the fighting. 

End his mother. 

His mother. 

Ben swallowed hard as the memories flooded back. He didn't want to end her. He couldn't.

Relaxing his hand his thumb slipped off the button. Still connected to Leia he slowed his fighter and waited. What was it he sensed?   
What was that feeling? 

Suddenly he snapped out of the connection as two Tie Fighters swooped in and toon their shot. Eliminating all of the Resistance's leadership. Including his mother. Their connection severed never to reconnect. 

Hux came through the intercom recalling all fighters including Ren. Kylo let out a short infuriated yell and turned back. His blood boiling. She was not theirs to take, nor did he want to end her life. Now she was lost just as he was.

_____________

As the droid mended Kylo Ren's scar across his face he looked across the room deep in thought. Processing what had just occurred in the battle was proving difficult. He no longer sensed Leia and he was desperately trying to burry his weaker feelings so that they were not easily detected. 

Something pulled him out of his deep concentration. Waving the droid away he looked slowly around the room trying to find the presence he felt. Did he hear something? Birds? That didn't make sense. 

He paused listening, feeing the presence fully he turned his head and saw...Rey. Perplexed he stared at her disbelief in his eyes. How was this possible? Was he seeing things? Was this a test?

Everything was silent now. Their breaths synced as they looked into each others eyes. Well he looked, Rey's eyes were like daggers. She hated him. She has always hated him. And what had he done to her to warrant such a hate? The first time they met she had attacked him first, he had not made a move to harm her. Even when he brought her to the ship he had taken care not to harm her. He didn't see the point. The scavenger knew only the information from those in the Resistance who had filled her mind with their garbage. He could have killed her on Starkiller Base. He could have killed her in the Forrest. She hated him even more now after he had killed Han Solo, but she still only had one side of the story. 

He saw her hand dart to the side and grab something. A blaster? No sooner did he have that thought did a bolt of light go straight through him. Ren jumped, startled by the sensation it left. He looked down where it had passed and then back at her. She seemed just as shocked but her eyes were still filled with anger and hate. 

Rey swiftly jumped up and ran out through the corridor. Kylo Ren jumped to attention and examined where she had been then felt the urge to follow her. He ran out of the chamber and slide across the hallway when he saw her yet again. They both stopped and examined one another yet again. 

Without hesitation Kylo lifted his hand out and summoned the force. "You will bring Luke Skywalker to me." Nothing. He felt no power and she did not waiver. His hand lowered. "You're not doing this. The effort would kill you." A feat like this was beyond either of their powers or needs. Why kill herself? "Can you see my surroundings?" He was genuinely curious. Nothing he had ever read or studied mentioned something like this. But what exactly was this? 

"You're going to pay for what you did!" 

She didn't answer his question but he didn't care. For now he just wanted to know what was happening. He looked at her closely taking her in. 

"I can't see yours." Kylo met her eyes his voice lowered into a tone he rarely used, "Just you."

Rey didn't have a response for him this time. She breathed in deeply and her eyes flickered. 

"No, this is something else." Ren concluded, his tone softer than before. He had felt a pull for a long time, but ever since he had interrogated her and reached into her mind and when she reached back... Was this a consequence of that?

A crash echoed through the hall and he watched Rey closely as she looked behind her then back at him her expression never changing. "Luke." Ren's tone hardened a little. 

"What's that about?" Lukes voice now echoed back at him. But he had not heard Kylo that he was sure of. 

Rey looked behind her once more, presumably at the Jedi Master, then back at Kylo Ren. What would she do? Her expression changed this time to one of decision making. Then...  
She was gone.

____________

Kylo Ren looked through the glass observation window, not actually paying attention to the goings on of the personnel. This was one of the best places to have uninterrupted silence. People rarely came up here and so he visited it frequently. The stronger connection with Rey had given him new reasons to visit. 

Before he had seen Rey on Takodana, before he had heard of this scavenger he had been plagued with visions in the night. Water. An island. Emptiness. A blurred image of a girl. Screams. It plagued him in the evenings leading up to their meeting. 

A girl had helped the droid escape with the information leading to Luke Skywalker. 

A girl was seen on the Falcon. 

A girl was running away on Takodana…

And when he laid eyes on her. She wasn't just any girl she was THE girl. The one that plagued his mind for so long. He knew from the moment he saw her that it was her and that something was different...special about her. Something had already connected them. When he had questioned her that same something compelled him to loosen the restraints, to remove his mask, to search her mind for more than the map. 

This Scavenger had had similar visions during her restless nights. An ocean. Feelings of emptiness and abandonment. Fear. And...an Island? No the same island he had also seen. When she had pushed back his defenses crumbled and he had shoved her out before she could get any deeper. 

Perhaps this strong force bond they had was born that day. But why? Why was this happening. Would it happen again? Does Snoke sense it too? 

That last thought unsettled Ren greatly. He had not reported this new experience to the Supreme Leader. No one knew about them. Just Rey. 

He closed his eyes to clear his mind of the uncomfortable reeling thoughts that clouded it. Listening to the muffled mechanical noises from the workforce below him. Ren let his mind drift and found himself imagining an ocean, waves crashing on the shore of his isolated island. A force from within pulled at him yet again. The waves rolled and crashed this time louder than before. Was he actually hearing them? Kylo turned slowly catching Rey out of the corner of his eye. 

Silence. 

She seemed baffled to see him again, but this time the confusion was short lived as loathing took over. Kylo didn't look at her with anything but a studying gaze. He didn't need to intimidate her. 

"Why is the force connecting us?" Ren kept his voice calm hoping to gain a conversation from her instead of hateful retorts. He looked her over. She was soaking wet. "You and I." 

"Murderous snake!" Rey seethed eyes glaring. 

_Here we go again..._

Apparently, she was incapable of trying to figure out what was happening and was only focused on screaming insults at him. 

"You're too late. You lost. I found Skywalker."

"Did he tell you what happened?" Ren spoke in his normal voice now, a voice not many heard. He knew Luke wouldn't dare tell the Scavenger what actually transpired that night. "The night I destroyed the temple. Did he tell you why?" 

"I know everything I need to know about you!" 

He was tempted to roll his eyes, but she would find out soon enough what really transpired that night. Women always found out the truth. "You do?" Ren questioned her softly then let out a low muttered sigh, "You do. You have that look in your eyes. From the forest. When you called me a monster." 

At this Rey cut him a look that could certainly kill anyone between them. With a growl she snapped back with certainty. "You are a monster!"

Kylo Ren closed the imagined gap between him and her projection and looked down at her. Emotion swirling within him. That he already knew. He had done many an unforgivable act. One of which she had witnessed. But she still did not know everything about him. She chose to blind herself to it. 

"Yes I am." 

____________

Ren removed the layers of black fabric from his upper body. There was no day or night in the emptiness of space but he needed to refresh himself after the last encounter with the scavenger Rey. 

As he removed the last layer he felt briefly like his old self. Ren looked at the wall in front of him and closed his eyes and breathed. He needed anger. Anger lead to hate and hate lead to the dark side. That would snuff out the pull to the other side. The longer his eyes were closed the clearer the image of his father came into view and then the look on his face as the saber sliced through him. He opened his eyes and as he did there was that pull again. 

"I'd rather not do this now." Rey's annoyed voice came from behind him. Their force connection must be getting stronger with each visit. It had not been that long since their last connection. 

Ben sighed deeply, "Yeah me too." This connection could not have come at a more inconvenient time. He needed to be alone.

"Why did you hate your father?" Rey's voice cut out at the end trying to mask the pain that was surely welling up inside her. Ben turned around and looked at her, face blank. She finished turning at the same time taking one good look at him before turning around and covering her eyes. "Do you have something? A cowl...or...or something you can put on?"

He was not naked but by her reaction you would think as much. Ben just stood there waiting for her to continue. He was not going through the process of redressing to save her innocent eyes from his bare chest. 

Turning to face him yet again she sighed heavily, obviously his none response to her request vexed her greatly. Something inside him liked that. She was obviously flustered. "Why did you hate your father?" She repeated the question and he gave no response. He was not going to talk about his father. "Give me an honest answer!" At this hot tears started to well in her eyes. 

Still no response. He just stared at her waiting for her to vent her frustration. 

"You had a father who loved you! Who gave a damn about you!" 

There it was. The tears that had been resting in her eyes stumbled down her face. Tracing misshapen lines to her chin. 

"I didn't hate him." He said quickly. Ben never hated his father. Despite feelings of abandonment from his youth. He never hated Han he only hated that he was never around.

"Then why-" She could not finish choking on her tears. Ben took five slow steps towards her. 

"Why what?"

Rey did not respond. She knew what she wanted to say but she could not get the words out through the pain. 

"Why what? Say it." 

"Why did you-" Gasping she struggled to get control of herself. "Why did you kill him? I don't understand." Her voice broke as the words finally poured out of her. 

"No? Your parents threw you away like garbage." She would not understand his motives then he would make her understand with a truth they both knew. He had seen it in her mind. 

"They didn't!" She was still crying but a hint of anger came with this comment. Or was it merely self assurance? 

"They did." Ben took two more steps never taking his eyes off of her. "But you can't stop needing them. It's your greatest weakness. Looking for them everywhere. In Han Solo. Now in Luke Skywalker." He paused but she did not deny any of it, at least not aloud. "Did he tell you what happened that night?" 

"Yes." 

She was seething again. 

Luke would never be completely honest about that night. It cast too dark a light on the last Jedi's image. "No. He had sensed my powers. As he senses yours and he feared it." Ben told her everything. How he had trained with Luke, looked up to him, only to wake with his green lightsaber over his face while he slept! His uncle was going to murder him while he was defenseless and for what? For being strong with the force? For excelling in his training? Ben had strictly acted out of self defense and this action had left him no choice but to leave. 

"Liar..." If she had tried harder he suspected she might have convinced a fly that he was a liar. He would never lie to her. Not to her. 

Two more steps and he could almost touch her. Ren did not take kindly to being called dishonest, especially by her. "Let the past die." His eyes locked into hers, he could feel her emotion within himself and his eyes started to water but he kept them in. "Kill it if you have to. That's the only way to become what you're meant to be." 

Then. The pull was gone and she vanished leaving him with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remaining force bonds, the encounter with Snoke, stand off with Luke, and the last force bond. Or is it?

Not long after their less than convenient encounter earlier did they connect again. He had been listening to her talk for hours. Something about this connection seemed deeper than the ones before it. 

He could feel every emotion and every intent she had. It swallowed him whole and he found himself not wanting her to stop. Not wanting her to leave. Loneliness was all he had known the past years. Emptiness. Rey had known years of loneliness as well, after her abandonment on Jakku.

Ben Solo had never felt this deeply before and it scared him. He was supposed to be dead. Snuffed out of existence like the weakness he was, but with every encounter with Rey he broke more. The pull to the other side was growing and it felt like compassion. 

No. This had to stop. This could never go anywhere. Compassion had no room within him. It was weakness and it ended in tragedy. 

Ren wrestled with himself as Rey continued to tell her tale. Her voice snapped him out of his internal fight between Ben and Kylo Ren. 

"I thought I'd find answers here, on this island, I was wrong." She looked up at him tears streaming down her face, she was completely broken and he felt for her. So much so that tears began to fall down his own cheeks as well, but he didn't care. "I have never felt so alone." 

The way that she spoke, felt, looked at him made him want to gather her up and hold her. He would not do that, instead he finally spoke. "You're not alone." 

Ben did not recognize the voice that came when he spoke. It was full of emotion. Compassion. They shared each other's thoughts and feelings in this moment. Intimacy in its highest form. 

"Neither are you." The tears stopped as Rey looked deeper into his eyes, hers flickering with the light of the fire. "It isn't too late." 

Those last four words were shattering. How could she say that? Believe that? But she did, he sensed it. With every fiber in her she felt like there was light left in him. She no longer saw the monster. She saw him. 

She saw Ben Solo. 

Suddenly, he glanced down. Rey had extended her hand out to him. Ben looked back at her in disbelief. Where did she see that light in him? How did she know it was not too late to save him? If he could even still be saved. 

She just waited. Hand open hovering over the fire. Breathing deeply he removed his right glove and slowly extended his hand to meet hers. He knew he could not touch her, they were projections but something pulled his hand forward. 

Rey's hand was so delicate compared to his monstrous hand. It would swallow hers up. 

Closer. 

Their fingers were almost touching, so close if it were possible. Taking another breath he tried to press the tips of his fingers to hers and was taken aback when they met each other. 

Images flashed through his mind. Unclear but there. He could barely make out the images as they flew threw him and he wondered what they meant. One image he caught.  
Rey. She was standing there...next to someone. Then the figure turned and it was... it was him! He and Rey stood side by side. Together.

He blinked and he saw Rey again, sitting in front of him. Wait in front of him? He could see her surroundings. Their surroundings. He was sitting in front of her on a rock beside the fire in the hut she was in. Before he could say anything Luke appeared screaming. 

"Stop!" Fear. That's all Ben sensed from his former teacher. His uncle. His would be murderer.

Then everything vanished. The last thing he picked from Rey was anger towards Luke and... and her intent. 

_No. No. No._

The damn scavenger wanted to come to him! Give herself up. He stood quickly mind swirling. If Rey came to him. He would have to bring her to Snoke, like he wanted. The supreme leader would be cruel, he would kill her. Fear swallowed him whole. 

____________

Tie fighters surrounded the tiny escape pod and escorted it into the hanger where he waited. Kylo Ren has been waiting for this moment since earlier that night. He had sensed her once the falcon appeared from lightspeed and left her at their mercy. No mercy. He knew that Snoke would have no mercy. Nothing Ren could say would spare her. The Supreme Leader did not want another apprentice, that would be one too many. She was doomed. 

Her breathing was heavy and her heart raced. He felt her and she him. Ren stared at her as the capsule opened. This was the first time since Starkiller base that they were in the same place at the same time. 

Ren could not show emotion in front of the Stormtroopers. He wanted to undo all of this. Whatever this was. Why did she have to think he was redeemable or even worth redemption? If she only thought he was a monster still she would not be here! He would not be in such an impossible situation and she would live to see another day. The stormtroopers restrained her and handed her off to him. Ren closed the elevator door and stood just behind her. They would be in the throne room soon...

And he was hopeless.

"You don't have to do this." Rey's voice betrayed her fears but she looked at him with such certainty, such softness he could not bear it. Locking his eyes on the elevator doors he ignored her. Stilling his mind. "I feel the conflict in you. It's tearing you apart." 

He continued to ignore her trying to hide his weakness before they reached their final destination. If Snoke sensed what he felt it would be the end of them both. 

"Ben." 

Did she just? 

At that he broke his staring contest with the doors and looked down at her. She had said his name, his real name. The one he'd tried so long to erase. She had said it with such tenderness. Such compassion. 

Compassion.

Unconditional love... 

Weakness. 

They were both weak. They were both about to stand in front of Supreme Leader Snoke and he would see it unless Ben figured out how to burry his feelings before those damned doors opened. 

"When we touched hands I saw your future. Just the shape of it but solid and clear." As she spoke she stepped closer to him. So close he could feel her breath. "You will not bow before Snoke. You'll turn." Rey spoke even softer now, almost a whisper. "I'll help you. I saw it." Her eyes flickered to his lips before returning to his eyes.

"I saw something too. Because of what I saw I know when the moment comes you will be the one to turn." Her eyes flickered unsteadily from their certainty but she did not look away, he lowered his voice, "You'll stand with me. Rey..." Her name rolled off of his tongue, soft and sweet. Ben had never dared speak it out loud before. "I saw who your parents are." He had known Rey's parents identity for awhile but she knew. She just forced herself to forget. 

The doors to the elevator opened, revealing a massive throne room. What would have been an impressive view of what was ahead of the ship was draped in a deep blood red backdrop. Central to the room was the throne, and in it Snoke. The creature was misshapen and bigger than anything Rey had seen. Draped in his usual yellow robe he chuckled maliciously.

"Well done my good and faithful apprentice. My faith in you is restored." 

Kylo Ren kept Rey ahead of him and brought her just in front of the ledge of where the throne sat. As he kneeled, head bowed, he struggled to maintain clarity, but knew it was the only way to survive.

"Young Rey." Snoke watched Rey as a predator stalked their prey. Ready for the kill. "Welcome." He released her bonds. 

Rey just stood there rubbing her wrists. Eyes fixed with resolve on the Supreme Leader. How did she do this? Did she really believe in him that much? He could not do anything! Did she not see this? Was she that blind! She had put him in an impossible scenario, after what? A handful of meetings and she expected him to...to save everyone! Ren masked his frustration with indifference and kept himself focused on the events unfolding before him, his internal battle swelling.

"Come closer child." 

The damned girl did not move. No words, no action. Was she trying to piss Snoke off even more? 

An ancient chuckle filled the room, "So much strength. Darkness rises and light to meet it. I warned my young apprentice that as he grew stronger his equal in the light would rise." As he spoke the blue saber in Kylo's hand shook then flew to Snoke, he caught it and sat it beside him. "Skywalker I assumed, wrongly." The leaders eyes wandered onto Ren before fixing themselves on Rey with a sneer. "Closer I said." 

Rey attempted to fight the Supreme Leader but he was stronger in the force and pulled her in front of him slowly. 

He was toying with her. Playing with his prey. It made Ren sick to his stomach but he did not dare move. 

"You underestimate Skywalker, and Ben Solo." Ren risked a glance at Rey. She had said his true name again and it pulled at him. "And me. It will be your downfall." Her voice cracked a little, nerves getting the best of her for a moment as Snoke brought her close enough to touch.

The Supreme Leader's crystal eyes widened, "Oh! Have you seen something? A weakness in my apprentice?" Snoke's voice raised and a small flicker of panic crossed his face. "Is that why you came?" Kylo watched the exchange, internally screaming. Snoke had already sensed compassion within him before he saw it himself did the ancient being now know of their unusual bond? 

"Young fool." Surprised laughter filled the chamber making Kylo's skin crawl. "It was I that bridged your minds." 

With that Kylo lifted his gaze directly to Snoke's, whose own gaze was still directed at Rey. Ren did not believe what he was hearing. 

"I sensed his conflicted soul and I knew he was not strong enough to hide it from you and you were not wise enough to resist the bait." 

A fiery rage filled Kylo Ren towards the dark force user, but he did not move. He could not move. It was not time. Not yet. He had to force himself to remain submissive. 

"And now you will give me Skywalker. Then I will kill you with the cruelest stroke." 

"No." Rey growled. 

"Yes." Snoke caressed her face before he lifted her up, using the force to hold her on her back in the air. "Give me everything." 

Rey tried to fight as long as she could but the supreme leader was too powerful. Within seconds her blood curdling screams were all Kylo Ren heard. 

Ren took his eyes away from her. He could not bear to watch and he could do nothing to stop it. With every new cry he felt a different piece of himself break. 

Snoke has crossed the line.

He had manipulated Ben for the last time. 

Mind made up and a plan in place, Ben just had to endure a little while longer. 

____________

It did not take long for Snoke to get the information he so desperately desired. Rey crashed down to the floor and rolled onto her side looking up at the monster in front of her.  
Ren glowered at his 'master', he did not need to check in Rey he could sense that her pain had ceased. 

A vicious chuckle echoed through the chamber. "Oh I did not expect Skywalker to be so wise! We will give him and the Jedi order the death he desires. After the rebels are gone we will go to his planet and obliterate the entire island." 

Suddenly, Rey leapt to her feet and force pulled his grandfathers lightsaber to her. Snoke allowed the saber to fly almost into her grasp before redirecting it behind her. Arching the blade and pulling it back to his side, hitting her with the hilt as it flew by her. 

"Such spunk. Look here now." The Supreme Leader force pulled her to the oculus and made her watch as the defenseless rebel transports were decimated one by one. "The entire Resistance on those transports. Soon they will all be gone." Snoke paused, a sneer crossing his lips. "For you all is lost." 

Ren has never seen nor sensed such determination in someone before. He knew Rey was not going to give up without a fight. His saber lifted unexpectedly and flew across the room to Rey. She flipped the switch and ignited the lightsaber prepared to take on everyone in the room if she had to. The eight Praetorian guards that had originally paid little attention to the goings on in the room readied themselves to fight the girl, but Snoke waves them off. 

"Still that fiery spit of hope. You have the spirit of a true Jedi!"

A ferocious growl came from Rey and she charged Snoke, anger flowing through her veins. With a giant leap she prepared to cut the supreme leader down. Snoke barely moved as he sent Rey crashing to the ground. The saber fell from her grip and slid across the ebony floor stopping in front of its master. 

Kylo Ren looked at his weapon, but did not move to grab it. He lifted his gaze up to his Master. 

Snoke's voice lowered, "And because of that you must die." 

With the use of the force he manipulated Rey's body. Forcing her down to her knees, head pulled back. Rey let out an anguished cry as Snoke moved her to his apprentice. "My worthy apprentice, son of darkness, heir a parent to Lord Vader. Where there was conflict I now sense resolve. Where there was weakness , strength. Complete your training and fulfill your destiny." 

Kylo picked up the weapon he knew so well. The one he built for himself, trained with every day, used to defend himself, and inflict death and destruction and pointed it at Rey. 

Rey was breathing heavily, "No." 

He closed the gap between them and locked his eyes with hers.

"Ben." 

"I know what I have to do." It was crucial he remained focused or this plan would not work. His intentions were set. He knew exactly what he had to do and now was the moment he had been waiting for.

"You think you can turn him? Pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beaten. I see his mind. I see his every intent." The Supreme Leader raised his voice with every word. 

_Give me the strength to do this._

"Yes." Snoke closed his eyes continuing his monologue. 

This was it. The chance Ren has been waiting for. Solidifying his thoughts he carefully moved his left hand, that was at his side, summoning the force. 

"I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true." 

The silver hilt of his grandfathers lightsaber moved slowly towards Snoke's torso.

"And now, foolish child, he ignited it and kills his true enemy!" 

At this Ben activated the lightsaber, the blue beam ripped through the Supreme Leader. Rey, now released from his powers, fell to her knees and watched as the saber moved toward her slicing Snoke in half. She grabbed the weapon and slowly stood, not taking her eyes off of Ben Solo. 

Breathing heavily, Ben looked at Rey sensing her simultaneous disbelief and relief at his actions. He knew they were not out of this quite yet. 

Igniting his own saber he gave an indistinguishable grin before turning around and facing the eight Praetorian guards that had circled them upon Snoke's demise.  
They stood together, back to back, and although their situation seemed bleak Ben no longer felt alone. 

Praetorian guards circles the two force users. Ben knew this fight would be difficult. Unlike stormtroopers the Praetorian's armor was specially made to withstand their lightsabers. Circuits of electricity courses through the protective gear to deflect potential lightsaber blows. It left the wearer in constant pain but these guards were specially trained and it did not phase them. 

They attacked Rey and Ben simultaneously, attempting to overwhelm them. Ben's saber bonded with a Praetorian sword for a moment. Rey jabbed at another enemy coming for Ben's opening thrusting her saber through him. She spun so that they were back to back yet again and engaged the remaining soldiers. 

As the battle raged one Ben kept a constant feel for Rey. She had little to no combat training save for instances of self defense on Jakku. Suddenly, he felt her start to become unbalanced. She reached behind her grabbing him for support. Ben ducked to avoid an attack from a guard and let her fall back on him. With one swift motion he lifted himself, and Rey, back up to their feet. 

They soon found themselves separated. Rey with two of the remaining guards while Ben had three to deal with. As he worked to keep them at a more defensible distance he heard Rey's vengeful yells as she fought. She had managed to kill one of her attackers and flung his weapon into the backdrop of the large chamber. Setting the giant curtain on fire.  
Ben acted quickly and blocked not one but two attacks at one. His saber and the guards assortment of specialized weapons locking together. They pushed him back. Using all of his strength he lifted his saber, thrusting the other weapons over himself as he ducked beneath them. One of the guards staggered to the side while the other backed up and in front of Ben. Taking the opportunity Ben thrusted his blade into the guard. Holding it in place for good measure before throwing him to the side. 

He lifted his lightsaber into an defensive stance sizing up the remaining two guards that had regained their balance and were circling him. He stole a glance at Rey, whose last opponent had disassembled his double blades staff into two swords. She fought hard but the guard managed to get through an opening and ripped open her shoulder.  
Fear snuck through his defenses. Eyes glaring, he focused his rage on his opponents. The sooner he dealt with them the sooner he could help Rey. Then the fighting could end. They could end all of it. 

Sensing an opening he attacked the guard just behind his right shoulder, then the one on his left. 

Right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Parry. 

Attack. 

His lightsaber embedded itself in the weak spot in the guard's armor around his throat. As he tried to pull it free the last Praetorian attacked ferociously causing him to retreat backwards. The guard got closer than comfort would allow and he was forced to grab hold of the spear, keeping the more dangerous end pointed towards the floor. With one fluid motion the guard suddenly had him locked from behind. The spears long shaft pushed hard against his throat, cutting off his air supply. 

He gasped for air, using his hand he tried to keep as much pressure off of his throat as possible. Looking over at Rey he saw she Too was in a bind and dangerously close to losing. Fear pulled at him again. But there was nothing he could do. This was not going according to his plan. 

_If she had not have come this would not be happening!_

Suddenly, Rey was free and her captor dead on the floor. "Ben!" She screamed his name as she force threw her saber to him. 

Letting go of the spear with one hand, Ben reached out and grabbed it just in time. Igniting the blue lightsaber into the guards cranium. 

He lowered the blade gasping for air. They had done it. He had done it. Killed the one that had manipulated and controlled him for years. They had defeated all of the guards. But now what? 

She said something excitedly, but he did not hear her. He stared at Snoke's severed body and the throne thinking. 

"Order then to stop firing! There's still time to save the fleet." 

He felt her eyes on him. Heard the excitement and desperation in her voice. Hadn't both sides caused enough damage already? Why save any of it? Only to restart all over again in a few years? No. They needed a new plan. It all needed to end. 

When he did not respond she lowered her voice, he sensed her excitement ebb away slowly. 

"Ben?" 

His mind was clouded. He had been forced to act rashly because of her sudden appearance. They had defeated everyone in the room but what would happen if they left? He could not go with her. That is why she came in the first place. To save him. To turn him. Even if he wanted to he could never go back. Rey might be able to forgive him but others in the galaxy would not she would be in danger. No. This needed to end. They needed to be on the same side. If he could get her to come with him they could rebuild the entire galaxy. Together. No jedi, no sith, no Resistance, no First Order. They could do it, but only together. 

He turned and looked deep into her eyes. "It's time to let old things die. Snoke. Skywalker." He walked towards her slowly, "The Sith. The Jedi. The Rebels. Let it all die. Rey." Pausing he watched her expression change slowly, "I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring new order to the galaxy." 

"Don't do this Ben, please don't go this way." Years began to stream down her face. 

_No. No. No!_

Frustration and fear began to build within him. He needed her to see. See his vision. She was not understanding him. He needed her to do this. 

"No. No. You're still holding on! Let go!" He screamed at her for the first time and immediately regretted it. Lowering his voice he continued. Desperation replacing frustration. "Do you want to know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known? And you've just hidden it away?" 

Moving closer he did not dare take his eyes off hers. 

"You know the truth. Say it." He sensed it. She knew. "Say it." 

"They were nobody." Rey could barely speak through the tears and the heaviness in her chest. 

"They were filthy junk traders that sold you off for drinking money. They're dead in a paupers grave in the Jakku dessert." Rey caught her breath at this and swallowed hard. This truth was painful to her, he knew that, exposed weaknesses were always painful to confront. "You have no place in this story. You come from nothing. You are nothing." He took one last step. He watched as she looked away sensing her feelings of loneliness and abandonment yet again. "But not to me." Those four words came out differently than the rest, all the frustration and desperation melted away into a genuine softness and caring. She met his eyes once more as he extended his hand to her, just as they had before in her hut. "Join me." 

She just stared at him. 

He shifted his weight nervously and opened his hand more willing hers to meet it. They had a chance to be together. To be greater than anything that had come before them. If only she would join him she would see that. They would not be alone anymore. Not empty. No longer searching for belonging. He was desperate. Fearful. He was begging her to stay, to be free of the pain. Ben choking on emotion asked her once more, "Please?"

Rey reached out for his hand slowly. For a moment Ben thought she was accepting his proposal. Until she lifted the blue saber from his hand trying to pull it away.  
Ren caught it with the force trying to will it back to him. Unlike on Starkiller base the lightsaber stalled between them like it could not decide who to go to. Ren or Rey. 

______________

"What happened?" Hux's glare was fierce as he watched Kylo Ren get up, Snoke's lifeless body mere feet away. 

"The girl," He thought quickly, head still addled from being pushed by the pure force of the lightsaber breaking in two. "She killed Snoke." Getting to his feet he met Hux's gaze. "What happened?" Ren shifted Hux's attention to a more important matter, where the girl was, he did not need him thinking about how she managed to kill Snoke, all of the Praetorian guards, and himself alone with seemingly no training. 

"She took Snoke's escape craft." 

"We know where she's going. Get all of our forces down to that resistance base. Let's finish this." Ren made his way towards the elevator but stopped abruptly as Hux began to yell. 

"Finish this? Who do you think you're talking to? You presume to command my army. Our Supreme Leader is dead! We have no ruler-" Hux was cut off as Kylo Ren force choked him. 

His blood boiling and his temper dangerously close to its tipping point Ren growled back. "The Supreme Leader is dead?" 

If he did not need the red headed weasel for his army he would be as dead as their former master and guards.

"Long live the Supreme Leader."

________________

Luke Skywalker.

The Jedi Master still stood among the red mineral floor of the deserted planet, salt falling from the sky. He brushed it off of his shoulder eyes fixed on Kylo Ren.  
Ren ordered the pilot to lower the ship to let him confront his would be murderer. When Hux began to contradict his orders he knocked him temporarily unconscious to which the pilot immediately obeyed the new Supreme Leader's command. 

Luke was his only focus. Nothing else mattered to him. That man would pay for what he did. For forcing his hand. For his creation. For his betrayal. For the creation of the monster he resented. 

As he left the ship and approached the Jedi he failed to hide all emotion from his face. Temper boiling over. "Did you come back to say you forgive me? So save my soul?" He seethed. Pure hatred was all he felt for Skywalker. Nothing he said or did could undo the damage he had caused. It was too late for that.

"No." 

No one could save him. No one wanted to save him. Rolling his shoulders he let his cape drop to the ground initiating the beginning of the duel. With one fluid motion he took his stance and ignited the crackling red saber. 

Luke waited for Kylo Ren, blue saber at the ready, he would not act first. 

Ren could not wait any longer, temper over flowing, he charged at Luke attempting to strike him down as he passed. Nothing. The Master has effortlessly avoided his attack. He slide to a stop and faced him yet again. 

A second attack was in order. Ren charged once again, fueled by hate, aiming for his opponent's head but Luke dodged this as well. Bending over backwards so that he just barely missed the sabers blow. 

I failed you Ben, I'm sorry." 

There was that name again. Except this time Luke spoke it. What was this? He was apologizing? After everything he had done. After everything he had already been through with his mother and father and then Luke, his uncle, his hero, his role model. No amount of apologizing could make up for trying to kill your own nephew simply out of fear of a future that had not happened. That might not have happened if Luke had not meddled in what he did not know. 

"I'm sure you are!" Ben yelled, years of anger and fear in his voice. Ren continued hate taking over yet again, "The Resistance is dead. The war is over. And when I kill you I will have killed the last Jedi."

"Amazing. Every word of what you said was wrong. The rebellion is reborn today. The war is just beginning. And I will not be the last Jedi." 

Ren swallowed hard at this. He could sense her now. Rey. She was here. He grabbed for the hate he had in the moments prior refusing to get drawn away. "I'll destroy her and you and all of it." The rage that he had once had was fading and his tone betrayed him.

"No." Luke spoke softer now as he deactivated his lightsaber. "Strike me down in anger and I will always be with you. Just like your father."

_Han...father..._

At the mention of his father Ren felt another pull only this time it was painful. His fathers death haunted his every thought and Luke sensed it. Snoke has known from the moment he had talked to Ren. It had split his very soul in two. It was a weakness. 

Kylo Ren, lightsaber sizzling, ran at Luke Skywalker blood boiling as he clinched to his hatred for the Jedi Master and felt a blow meant to slice him in half. Turning, he looked at his former master dumbfounded. Luke Skywalker stood there. Alive and untouched. Ren approaches him carefully a curious idea coming to his mind. Lifting his lightsaber he poked at Luke and stared. 

Luke was not here. He was merely a projection. Ren glared at him. He could not kill his uncle even if he tried. By projecting himself halfway across the galaxy Luke had sentenced himself to death by his own hand. 

"See ya around kid." 

Gone. He was gone. He was dead. Gone. Screaming Kylo Ren looked back at the rebel base and sensed no one. They were all gone. 

Gathering up his troopers they entreated the base in formation. Ren made his way to the control room, commanding the two Stormtroopers to wait at the door. Slowly, he looked around taking it in. Something shiny on the ground caught his attention. Kneeling down he picked up the dice he had grown up playing with on the Falcon. 

Han Solo's dice. 

His father's dice. 

Silence suddenly engulfed him and he felt a pull like so many times before. Ben knew that if he looked up he would see her. Rey. He waited for the fiery insult. For her to call him a monster. To say how disappointed she was. How he was the monster she had envisioned him to be.

_Say it._

Rey just stared at him with a look that was equal parts disappointment, anger, and...sorrow. 

_Say it!_

Ben needed to hear her say it again. That he was nothing more than a monster. An irredeemable murdering bastard that was the cause of all her pain. 

_Say it! Damn you! Say something!_

Nothing. 

If time had passed he could not tell. It felt like they had been looking at each other forever. 

Rey moved her hand, pressing something. A door closed in front of her. Cutting off their connection. 

His heart pounded. Looking down he watched as his fathers dice faded away into nothing. 

Alone. 

He was alone again. 

And he had everything and nothing all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> One more part of TLJ scenes I need to transfer over! Look for that in chapter 2.


End file.
